


Allergies, Cuddles, and Zac Efron

by RoseyG30



Series: The Experiment [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe Derek is in High School, Alternate Universe Werewolves are known, M/M, Part of the The Experiment verse, Sheriff is like there for a few minutes, Sick Fic, Stiles gets the flu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyG30/pseuds/RoseyG30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles swears it's allergies, but Derek, the big bad werewolf, thinks he's dying, or something. <br/>That one time where</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allergies, Cuddles, and Zac Efron

There was a distinct difference between humans and werewolves. Hearing, sight, taste, and smell are all components that make the common werewolf different than a common human, but one thing that really pissed Stiles off was that werewolves couldn’t get sick.

Werewolf immune systems are described as more hyperactive than a human’s, and yeah that totally sucks for the humans: they have to stick with getting sick every time the flu rolls around or have to deal with watery eyes and a stuffed up nose due to pollen.

Mid-March was definitely one of Stiles’s least favorite times of the year: he had awful allergies and couldn’t stop sneezing; no amount of zyrtec could help, and there was no way that he was taking Benadryl at school: he didn’t feel like passing out during third period.

It was a particularly nasty day and Stiles couldn’t help but sneeze and wheeze throughout the day. Derek kept sending him distressed looks and it was hard getting him to calm down, but what was harder was actually explaining allergies to a wolf.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” it was probably the fifth time within an hour that Derek had asked him if he was ok, and he wasn’t going to be if he had to keep telling Derek that he was fine.

“Derek, I have allergies; it’s nothing to worry about.” Stiles ended the sentence with a loud sneeze, and Derek just gave him a pained look before handing over the tissues and kissing his temple.

The day went on with Stiles sneezing and coughing, trying to grab some air into his lungs. Every time Derek would touch him, Stiles would see black lines climb up Derek’s arms, and it was somewhat soothing to know that Derek liked him enough to take away his pain.

“Why do you keep doing that?” Stiles asked after their mythology class. They were standing by Stiles’s locker when he started coughing and couldn’t stop. It wasn’t until Derek rubbed circles on his back that Stiles could stop the coughing fit.

“Doing what?” It was common for the two of them to share contact with each other during school hours, but Derek was being extra touchy. Derek had Stiles in a hug, not that it wasn’t nice, but Stiles felt like he was slipping into unconsciousness and they still had another two classes to get through.

“Mmmm, pain drain.” Derek just shrugged and kept his arm around Stiles’s middle and went down to grab his mate’s backpack.

“I don’t know what you mean, but we’re going home.” Stiles let out a whine as Derek started pushing him to the entrance of the school building where the parking lot was.

“Derek, I have a test. I don’t want to have to make that up.” Stiles was trying to fight off Derek but he wasn’t nearly strong enough to get out of the tight embrace Derek had him in.

“I called your dad before lunch. He said that your allergies aren’t usually this bad, and he thinks you’ve got the flu that Jackson and Scott had last week.” Stiles rolled his eyes but that increased the clogged sinus-induced headache he was already sporting.

“They are just allergies; I swear.” Derek just hummed nonverbally and got Stiles to lie down in the back of the Camaro.

“Why can’t I be up front?”

“Because,”

“Not an answer.” Stiles mumbled into the cool leather, and closed his eyes as Derek powered up the car.

“You didn’t check out at the front desk.” Stiles pointed out.

“Mom called.”

“Gotta sign out.”

“Cora.”

“You Hales suck.”

“Only me.” Stiles had to suppress the embarrassing choking sound that came up from the back of his throat, but that led to another coughing fit.

Stiles was almost out cold when they finally got to the Hale house, and Derek had to carry Stiles up to his room. Derek put Stiles into one of the many hoodies he left in his room, and took off the almost unconscious boys shoes before he did the same to his own and he wrapped his arm around Stiles’s middle.

“You’ll get sick.” Stiles mumbled into Derek’s chest.

“Werewolves don’t get sick.” Stiles whined in the back of his throat, and Derek just rubbed his back until both of them fell asleep.

When Stiles woke up, he felt worse than when he fell asleep earlier. He was hot, sweaty, and gross, but he was also pressed against Derek so that was somewhat of a plus in his book. He stripped out of the sweater he didn’t remember putting on and settled back down into the bed, but he started shivering and no matter how much he cuddled into Derek’s blanket could he stop the involuntary shaking.

“Why did you take off your sweater?” Derek mumbled against his head as he pulled Stiles’s body against his own. Stiles didn’t answer but just rubbed his cold nose against Derek’s throat and put his cold foot between Derek’s calves to generate heat.

They stayed like that for another few hours with Stiles’s deep, congested breathing the only noise in the large room, but when Stiles woke up, Derek wasn’t next to him like he was when he fell asleep.

“Der?” Stiles tried to sit up but he just fell back down against Derek’s pillow: his head was pounding and he was pretty sure that his balanced was all off because of his congestion.

“Stiles?” Derek entered his bedroom, arms full with plastic shopping bags and a thermometer tucked between his chest and neck. Kicking the door closed, Derek dropped the bags onto the floor and walked over to Stiles, pushing his hair back and putting his lips to Stiles’s forehead to check for a fever.

“You’re still too warm.” Derek mumbled before grabbing the bags and bringing them over to the bed beside Stiles.

“What’s that?” it came out muffled because Stiles refused to move from where he was burrowed in Derek’s pillows.

“Your dad called my mom and told her that he’ll be coming by the house; he dropped theses off for you a few minutes ago, and he’s making some soup for you downstairs before he has to go back to work.” Stiles just nodded and felt Derek rubbing his neck and back in a soothing rhythm.

“Warning, this will be a little cold.” Derek then got Stiles to move his face from Derek’s pillow and placed a cooling pad onto his forehead. Stiles let out a relieved sigh and pushed on the pad a little, feeling the cold jelly against his overheated forehead  

Derek kissed his cheek and kept his lip there, radiating with concern that Stiles couldn’t help but smile at. Stiles pulled onto Derek’s sweater mumbling, “c’mere.” Complying with Stiles’s request, Derek curled with Stiles in his arms and ran his hand up and down Stiles’s arms.

“You’re too good to me.” Stiles said into Derek’s chest, he expected Derek to say something, but Derek just laid a kiss onto Stiles’s head and squeezed his hip gently in response.

Stiles fell asleep promptly after and only woke up when someone was shaking him awake.

“Wha’?” he mumbled and saw that once again he was by himself in the bed, but he saw Derek holding a steaming bowl and his dad was the one who was shaking him by his shoulder.

“Hey, kiddo. How are you?” Stiles just shrugged but pushed against his dad’s hand on his back.

“Well, I made some of your mom’s soup that you like.” Stiles just nodded but he did not feel like eating at all, too afraid to throw it back up. Derek placed the bowl on his bedside table and went to go get his desk chair for him to sit in.

“Stiles, you’ll be ok staying here for the night? I’ve got the night shift and I can’t get out of it as much as I would like to. I don’t want you home by yourself when you’re like this.” Stiles just nodded and his dad pulled his fingers through Stiles’s hair and put a kiss to his forehead, Stiles only realizing that the cooling bad was taken off.

“I’ll be back here tomorrow in the morning to bring you back to the house before Derek goes to school.” John sent Derek a look before he could protest that he wasn’t going to school and said sternly, “yes, Derek, you’re going to school and you’ll make sure to collect Stiles’s work as well.” Derek just shut his mouth and nodded in defeat.

“Alright, kid. I’m gonna head out and I’m sure the Hales will take good care of you.” Stiles knew that by “the Hales” his dad meant “Derek”, but he let it slide and just nodded mutely: talking took way too much energy.

His dad kissed on the forehead again and clapped Derek on the shoulder before heading outside and talking to someone, probably Talia, before Stiles heard him descending down the stairs and out the house.

Stiles looked over and saw Derek looking at him, just looking. When Stiles gave him a questioning look, he nodded towards the bowl of soup, but Stiles shook his head.

“You have to eat.” Stiles just shook his head again, but Derek wasn’t taking that as an answer and grabbed the bowl of the table and sat down next to Stiles on his bed.

“Please eat.” Stiles gave him a wary look and looked down to the red soup his mom used to make, and he remembered loving the stuff but right now it just made him want to throw up.

“If I puke,” Stiles warned, sitting up straighter, “then you’re cleaning everything up.” Derek just nodded and waited for Stiles to get situated before actually spoon-feeding Stiles.

“I can’t taste it.” Stiles mumbled through his clogged nose and full mouth. Derek didn’t say anything, just waited for him to finish the amount he gave him and offered a second spoon.

They kept doing it until half the bowl was gone and Stiles waved his hand at it, signaling that he was done and there was no way he was finishing it. Derek just smiled and took the bowl away from him.

“What now?” Derek asked as if they were both just lounging around on a Saturday with nothing to do.

“Movie?” Stiles asked and Derek just grabbed his laptop and settled in next to Stiles, letting him curl around him and going through his selection on Netflix, asking Stiles which one he wanted and finally settling on High School Musical, because Stiles was in the mood to ogle Zac Efron.

“Is it considered cheating?” Stiles asked after explaining to Derek exactly why he had picked it.

“No, it’s considered being stupid for not picking 17 Again because he’s way hotter in that.” Stiles just groaned and told him to switch the movie. They settled into watching it and neither of them fell asleep through the movie, but Stiles did have a harder time breathing than usual and Derek couldn’t help but just keep worrying.

“Can you stop worrying? I’m sick, not dying.” Stiles commented, and yeah Derek was kind of almost hyperventilating by this point, but he just nodded and proceeded to kiss the top of Stiles’s head.

They both went to bed about half an hour after that: they were both somehow exhausted even though naps were definitely involved in their afternoon.

John picked Stiles up the next morning at seven, and it took everything in Derek not to just break the rules and force John to let him stay with Stiles.

“Will you be ok?” Derek asked for the third time as he placed an arm around Stiles’s waist and helped him, basically carried, to the car.

“Derek, I’ll be fine. I’ll be with my dad till the end of school and then you can see me again.” Derek just nodded and placed Stiles in the front of John’s cruiser, Stiles gave Derek a small smile and made a point of snuggling into the sweater that Derek had given him.

“Ok, if you’re sure.” Stiles just nodded and held his arms out for one last hug before Derek went back inside to get ready for school.

Leaning down to hug his mate, Derek made a point to scent him as well as kiss him all over. Stiles also saw his veins go black for a few seconds before Derek took Stiles into a kiss, their lips pressed together.

Stiles pulled away and whined, “My lips are chappy. That’s so gross.” Derek just snorted, amused, and gave him a quick kiss before running a hand through his hair and then closing the door.

John had come back out and waved to Derek before getting into the front and starting the car. Derek waited in front of the house until he couldn’t see the car anymore, and smiled when he got a photo from Stiles of him cuddled on the couch and watching High School Musical 2, titled: “This summer. You, me, and a pool.”

Derek just messaged back: “can’t wait. See you after school. Feel better <3” 

**Author's Note:**

> An addition to the series of "The Experiment" !  
> Hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
